Secrets
by WhenDeathMeetsYou
Summary: We all have out secrets, even ones that we hide from those we... love?
1. I'm Just Buying Time

Chapter 1

How this all started, I don't know, but I never want it to end. Feeling his tiny fingers on my hips, trying to be silent, as he moans quietly, my name.

And now, here I am, trying not to think about our make-out sessions while waiting with Dante for Lust and Gluttony's return. Somehow, I know she's going to send me out eventually, those two are so stupid.

"…alright?" she asks me.

"Yeah, that's fine," I reply, not having any clue as to what I'm agreeing to. She leaves at that point, still appearing as the extremely old woman that she is.

I go back to my room and find, to my surprise, Wrath lying on my bed. I quickly close the door and lock it. I turn and look down upon him. His cheeks turn a slight pink in his childish blush. I smile and walk to the edge of my bed, leaning down and placing my hands on his ankles, "It's okay that I'm here, right? Envy?" He sounds worried.

"Of course. In fact, I kid of like it that you're in my bedroom. Now, just be quiet. I'm going to take you."

"T-Take me?" He sound worried again, I climb up onto the bed, brushing my knee against his inner thigh, making him shiver beneath me. I bring my hands up to his face, my knees rubbing his legs.

I pull his face to mine, lips clashing hard, almost bruising. I know it hurts him, but I can't help myself around Wrath. He's so addictively pure an innocent.

I shape-shift my clothes away, and gently tug at his, all the while not breaking the kiss that has our tongues knotted together in the sweet simplicity of the act. He breaks our kiss to pull his shirt over his head. As soon as it is gone, he wants to bring his mouth back to mine, but I pull away from him.

My mouth finds his neck, licking and kissing and biting down to his chest, and his ribs, and his stomach. With my teeth, I pull his shorts down just an inch and, kissing his moist skin, I pull his shorts down, off of him.

He breathes in, sharp, startled by the sudden cold, and I see that he's already hard, and I lick his underside. He moans my name loudly, looking up at the ceiling. I bring my mouth back up, biting his ear, hard. He bites his lip to hold back a moan.

"Are you ready?" I pour into his ear. I know about all of that other stuff, lubricant and condoms, but, he'll heal way fast, and neither of us can get diseases, so who cares? Not me!

"Uh-huh. Please, Envy, t-take me…" he stutters, begging me to tear him apart slowly. This is a plea that I must satisfy, that of my Wrath. Knowing that this is his first time, I'm going to have to go slow, so that he understands everything that I do.

I sit up and pull him onto me, directing his legs so that he straddles my hips. He looks into my eyes and I can see his love lust. It's lust I'm seeing, right?

I brush that aside and push my hips up, my member piercing him. He cries out and I catch it with a kiss. He's so loud. "You don't want Sloth coming up here, do you? She'd ruin our fun."

Slowing down, he whimpers a tiny 'no' and I kiss him again.

I push up again, wanting to be inside of him so bad now. He's so tight and I can feel his muscles contracting around my throbbing hardness. I push upwards again and again until I look up at him. There are tears in his eyes, but his moans and groans tell me he likes the pain/pleasure mix.

"You okay?" I ask him, slightly worried about him having to deal with my recent hardness myself.

"More , Envy…please!" He eyes appear glassed over, something that I brush to the side. Hearing his voice low in my ear, moaning the same words as before, I place my hands on his hips, and pull him down onto me while push harder, up into him.

Before he has a chance to scream again, there is a knock on the door. The doorknob begins to rattle again, but then I hear Sloth's voice, "Envy, is Wrath in there?"

"No!" I snap at her, "Go away, Sloth! You're ugly!" Her footsteps are trailing further and further away. While he's still wrapped up in what could have happened if I hadn't locked the door, I shift, which causes me to be pulled out of him, but he's on the bed now, and I'm on top of him.

Now that I have more control, I know that I will be bale to make this better for the both of us. I push myself into him again, and he is panting, whispering my name every so often. I push myself deeper into him, quite suddenly. He lets out a sharp hiss, and I can feel him getting even harder against my stomach. I want him in my mouth as soon as I look down at him, but the only way would be to stop fucking him, and I simply can't do it. He's so tight and warm. I write a mental note to pay special attention down there next time.

I push down into him, and he breathes in sharply again. I pull away a little and go down further. I push and pull harder and faster until I'm completely inside of him.

He bites his lip; I bite his neck. I can feel it, but I refuse to come before he does. My fingers fall down to his hardness, and he gasps at my touch. I run my thumb along the underside while my other fingers touch the top, every so often I touch his head with my thumb.

He's gasping for air now, and he's covered with a light mist of sweat. "Envy!" he screams as his hot liquid pours over my hand. I know that someone must have heard that, but seeing his face in such a state of pleasure makes me come inside of him and I don't really care anymore.

I pull myself away from him, and I lay beside him, panting. Before he gets out of my bed, he does an odd thing. He kisses my cheek and whispers my name.

He dresses and leaves, locking the door behind him. And, you want to know the scariest part of it all?

I… I think I'm in love.

A/N: Ugh! It took me no time to write this, but FOREVER to actually type it. I'm such a lazy-ass. Anyway, tell me what you think! Unless it's "WRITE MORE!" or "UPDATE QUICK!" because I'm not going to go any faster just because someone told me too.

See ya' next chapter!


	2. I'm Just In Love

Chapter 2

Oh my God! I cannot believe I just said that! But, it's true. I sigh and shape shift my clothes back on. I have doubts that I'm really in love with him. I'm a homunculus! No soul! If you have no soul, you can't love, right? But, that would mean you couldn't hate, either, and I can definitely hate.

"Envy!" calls Sloth from another room in the house. I get up and walk to the door, fully intending to walk down stairs at yell at her for disturbing me. "Envy!"

"I'm coming!" He he… coming. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I still have a smirk on my face. Sloth sends me a glare and I swear that if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under, pushing up daisies. Yet, she keeps on her perch in the living room.

"Do you think it's funny, Envy?" she asks me, her voice as cold as liquid nitrogen.

"Well, I just said the word 'coming' and it made me think of something…"

"You stay away from Wrath!" She stands up, ready to kill me if I make a subtle move. I feel my eyes widen. "I can't let you hurt him. He's too young for all that."

"A: He's actually older than you. B: How the fuck do you know about that?"

"You made my baby scream. How was I _not_ supposed to know?"

"Trust me. He's no baby… Heh, sorry about it, but I really don't care what you want me to do. That's not really your business, is it? You know, what I do in my spare time?" I turn to leave, go back to my bedroom, maybe find Wrath, maybe tell him I love him, maybe tell him we can't be together. Maybe, I should tell him that I love him and that's why we can't be together. That seems like the key. My ticket out. He would still know the truth, but I'm sure that he, being a homunculus would understand.

As I walked up the stairs, once again, to my room, I thought about what she had called him, "her baby." The only thing 'baby' about him was how tight he was, other than that, I don't see how so. He could move his tongue in such wild fashions that there's no way that I was his first kiss.

I reach the top of the stairs, but instead of going to my room, I go to his, Wrath's. I look down at him, sitting on the window sill, just looking out at the people there. He turns and looks at me, his violet eyes shining with tears. "Wrath…" Something about seeing him like this. I can't end it while he's like this.

I approach him, "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Mommy said we couldn't be together anymore."

"Do you always do what that old bat tells you to?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I don't. I just take what I want. And…" I put my arms around him, "I want you." He buries his face in my chest, and I kiss his head. "I won't let her push us around. I just won't"

"Envy?"

"Hm?"

He leans towards me and kisses my lips softly. I return the kiss, though I don't know exactly why. I _did _just resolve to stop all this, right? But, I can't bring myself to do it. He's just a kid. He shouldn't have this effect on me, right?

I hear the door, but I ignore it, having a gut-wrenching feeling that it's Sloth. I was right, and now she's staring at us. Wrath buries his face in my chest. "Wrath?" she calls out to him, but he's not moving. A turn and glare at her.

"Won't you just leave us alone, you old hag?" I growl, making her flinch just a little bit.

"I was just coming up to check on Wrath, but seeing as you are here, I'll have to deal with that as well." Her arm turns to liquid, quickly circling around my back.

"What th…?" I was cut off though, as the water that was Sloth's arm dove into my throat.

"Mommy! Stop! Mommy!" She looks down at the child, quickly trying to decide my fate. "Mommy, I love him!" he screams at her.

Her arm retracts from my throat, and I can once again breathe, thank whatever God happens to exist. Hold on… did he just say… "I love him," he whispers into the heavy silence that has formed between us.

Without a word, Sloth turns on her heel and leaves. I look down at Wrath, now latched onto me, "You love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you, too, Wrath."


End file.
